maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Garshikan
Garshikan LN Small City Corruption +1; Crime –3; Economy +1; Law +5; Lore +2; Society +3 Qualities Insular, Notorious, Resource Surplus (Iron), Superstitious Danger +15 Government Autocracy Population 7100 people (5000 human, 900 dwarf, 500 goblin, 400 half-orc, 100 orc, 100 other) Notable NPCs Grand Marshal Naithe Ingarus LN Female Human Bloodrager 12 Yorin Yorinson IV (aka "The Peacekeeper") LE/NE Male Dwarf Vigilante 9 Plaggus Nerrin LN Male Warpriest of Tork 10 Deggar the Dagger CE Female Goblin Rogue 8 / Fighter 1 Hurok Brassbottom LG Male Half-Orc Paladin of Sallashil 8 Marketplace Base Value 5,000 gp; Purchase Limit 50,000 gp; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 items The city of Garshikan is built around some of the most productive iron mines in the north, and the city does brisk trade in both the raw metal and weapons. It is far from major trade routes, but traders none-the-less make the perilous journey to the city to do business there. The countryside surrounding Garshikan is incredibly dangerous. Banditry is an easy profession to get into in a land overflowing with weapons, and the city's rulers pay little attention unless the iron mines themselves are threatened. Garshikan is usually ruled by whoever commands the loyalty of its autonomous military. Currently that's Grand Marshal Naithe Ingarus, who defeated her predecessor in single combat after a challenge to a duel. Duels are treated incredibly seriously in Garshikan; while losing a duel is taken in stride (provided the duelist survives), declining it outright can greatly harm an individual's standing in higher social circles. Those who do not accept duels aren't taken seriously and are excluded from any political power. Duels in Garshikan follow very strict rules. They are strictly one-on-one affairs and end when one of the fighters is unable or unwilling to continue fighting. Magic is not prohibited, but it is illegal to cast spells upon one's opponent. Summoning spells also violate the "one on one" rule and are prohibited. Thus a spellcaster can only cast spells upon themselves and must defeat their opponent through physical attacks. Because of these rules, very few arcane spellcasters reside in Garshikan and those traveling through usually retain a low profile. The iron mines of Garshikan fuel the entire economy of the region, which would otherwise be poor and destitute. As a result, their continued operation is of incredible importance to the community. Goblins are frequently kept as slaves and forced to work in the iron mines. Very few goblins in Garshikan have their freedom, and those that do defend it voraciously. The largest of the mines is Yorin's vein, which has been controlled by the Yorinson family ever since its discoverer struck it rich. The mine ha been active for nearly two hundred years and they're still finding even more iron as they dig deeper. The current owner of the mines is Yorin Yorinson IV, and the dwarf is as avaricious as they come. He treats both employee and slave with disdain, and resents the fact that he is not given the love he deserves for providing them with employment. When talk of an outright revolt came to his ears, Yorinson donned a cloak and under cover of night brutally murdered the conspirators. Ever since then, the "Peacekeeper" has ensured that commoners know their place and those who talk about upsetting the status quo are dealt with appropriately. Deggar the Dagger is a goblin born into freedom, and taught from a young age that goblins who don't duel are shackled and slaved. Deggar is particularly vicious in duels, carefully timing her attacks such that opponents have no time to surrender before she can line up a killing blow. Deggar makes her money not from selling iron, but stealing it from merchant caravans. She employs the most organized and effective brigands in the region, and uses her political sway to keep pressure off of her operations. Clerics and religious leaders are rare in Garshikan, as they too are subject to the expectation of duels. Only the most militant of religious leaders can stomach this political climate, and while a few do preach quietly to the commoners and avoid duels they are bullied and even arrested if they speak out of turn. Currently the only religious men are Plaggus Nerrin and Hurak Brassbottom. Plaggus originally arrived as part of a mercenary company seeking to purchase supplies on the cheap, but decided he could better serve his god by staying in Garshikan. Hurak was born in the outlying villages of Garshikan as one of the many orc-human pairings common in the region. His idealism has lead him from a common upbringing to be able to stand in the upper echelons of Garshikan's society. As of yet, however, he has been unable to affect any systemic change. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:North Category:Small city Category:Made by Dasrak